1. Field of the Invention
In a computer system in which plural computers performing batch processes by jobs are connected into a network, the present invention relates to a load distributing job processing system that executes jobs with loads distributed among computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-324582 discloses a computer system wherein plural computers performing batch processes by jobs are connected into a network, wherein a job is registered in a queue of a computer having the least load by checking load states of the computers designated at the job registry and queues of the computers.
In this conventional technique, executing an unprocessed job already assigned to a computer makes it impossible to correctly predict the load imposed on the computer.
And, executing other jobs simultaneously in the computer makes it difficult to correctly predict the load imposed on the computer.
Further, since jobs cannot suitably be assigned to the computers due to the presence of these problems, the loads among the computers each become uneven. Thus, a problem is created that unprocessed jobs are piled up on one group of computers and on the other hand some computers have completed jobs and are waiting for job assignment.